divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Jake
Zombie Jake is an undead character that appears in Divine Divinity, Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance, and Divinity: Original Sin. Background ''Divine Divinity'' Zombie Jake can be defeated up to three times. He is difficult to kill early in the game despite being encountered twice in the starting location, so saving the game before battling him is recommended. The first two times he is killed rewards 10,000 exp each. A third kill rewards 17,500 plus a reputation point. The three Zombie Jake encounters are: #In the Aleroth graveyard – Take the flowers from his wife's grave and put them on his grave. This causes him to rise from the grave, angry because he requested "no flowers, especially not from my wife." #Under Jake's house in Aleroth – You'll need to find the key to unlock the door to his house in the town's graveyard. Enter his house and move the crates to unveil a hidden trapdoor. Enter the small dungeon, and break a vase to summon him. #Pauper's Graveyard (south of the Barracks) – You witness him kidnapping Elora and taking her underground. Follow him into the Catacombs, which you can enter through an empty grave. Find and kill him there. ''Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance'' Zombie Jake is encountered in the Eerie Undercroft under a brothel belonging to Madam Eve on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth. He has murdered four victims at Madame Eve's, but the Champions refuse to send any men to investigate the matter, due to the bigger threats to Aleroth's safety elsewhere. You are asked to help, beginning the quest Murders in the Rue Lanilor. After finding several clues, you eventually discover the entrance to the Eerie Undercroft. Acquiring a pair of crystals within allows you to open the door to Zombie Jake. Mindreading him, or reading a book titled Corpse-stained Manuscript found in a chest near the southwest corner of the room, reveals that he's using the victims' corpses for a spell that makes him invincible. You need to awaken the victims as zombies by disturbing their graves, and slaughter all four, to stop the spell and kill him. A chest appears in the center of the room containing Zombie Jake's Ring, needed for Clue II of the main plot quest, To Find a Wizard. ''Divinity: Original Sin'' Councillor Jake's murder is the reason the Source Hunters appeared in Cyseal in the first place. After an investigation, they find that the apprentice healer Evelyn stole his body and brought it back from the dead. He is encountered as Zombie Jake after defeating Evelyn, and sells legendary items. He also tells the Source Hunters that he was one of the Immaculates, and was murdered by Leandra's sister, Icara. Evelyn stole his body because she wanted to know how he became so close to Leandra. Due to Larian not treating Divinity's plot and chronology as being set in stone, it's unclear if this is the same Jake found in Aleroth (as Cyseal isn't even in Ferol) or just a reference to him. Considering Thelyron and Esmeralda's presence, however, he is definitely meant to act as the 'Zombie Jake' of this game. Category:Original Sin characters Category:Divine Divinity characters Category:Flames of Vengeance characters Category:Aleroth Characters